Soybeans contain isoflavones which have been demonstrated to inhibit cellular proliferation and angiogenesis, both of which might be useful in controlling psoriasis. A cream was prepared with assistance from the Investigational Pharmacy with a high concentration of isoflavones from soybeans, a preparation provided by Protein Technologies International. Two patients have been completed without any significant benefit. The delivery vehicle and concentration is being reevaluated before proceeding further with the study.